


#14

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunkenness, Feel-good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673
Kudos: 1





	#14

Hello Elizabeth

Today was a great day

Yes I'm a little tipsy

but shhh that doesn't matter right now

And oh but wait till you hear about my day

I did well on my test

I saw Caroline

I played with my sisters

I even almost did a full flip on the trampoline!

Then we had spaghetti and dinner round that old table of ours

The one where we used to sit on fabric stitched with stars and the smirks of the sun and the smiles of his sister, the moon

You remember it right? The one from the old house we used to run in, the backyard we used to play in, the one with the water fountain my dad built, that rained over the house on my mother?

Yeah, that one

Tonight I'm floating on light, stardust trailing between my fingers as I trace them across the night sky, the indigo darkness opposing my glowing skin

My head floating above my shoulders and three inches to the left

I observed myself tonight

And I liked what I saw

So I had another drink


End file.
